Fairy Tail Mystery club
by MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster
Summary: Lucy mempunyai kelebihan yaitu berkomunikasi dengan Roh halus yang membuatnya sibuk. belum lagi empat cowok yang naksir Lucy ... Mystery/horror/romance.AU:Fairy academy.NaLu,litte LOlu.Hint GrayxJuvia
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail : Ghost Whisper.

Attention:

Aku terinspirasi Tv series Ghost Whisper (Standar disclaimer applied),dan tentu saja aku aku bedakan ceritanya. So langsung Ke cerita.

Introduce

Lucy Heartfilia

Seorang siswi di Fairy Tail Academy. Sejak kecil dia bisa melihat hal – hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat manusia,juga dapat berkomunikasi dengan para itu merupakan bakat keturunan garis darah dari pihak merupakan anggota club Misteri dan supranatural. Selain Ibunya,Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster adalah teman dari masa kecilnya yang mengetahui kelebihannya. Lucy Heartfilia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan kereta api di Negara adalah Wakil ketua dari Klub Misteri

Natsu Dragneel

Teman kecil Lucy Heartfilia yang merupakan calon penerus perusahaan pembuatan mobil Dragneel. Natsu adalah tipe orang yang selalu menggunakan tinjunya lebih salah satu anggota klub misteri yang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Lucy. Natsu memiliki bakat dapat merasakan kehadiran hal – hal supranatural.

Gray Fullbuster

Teman dekat Lucy yang juga memiliki bakat yang berhubungan hal supranatural hanya bisa mendengar "Roh halus" . Gray adalah putra Pemilik Rumah sakit Fullbuster .Jika Natsu tipe yang tidak bisa menahan Emosinya sedangkan Gray adalah yang sangat mengetahui perasaan Natsu pada Lucy. Gray menganggap Lucy sebagai adiknya begitu juga sebaliknya, Walaupun begitu tidak bisa di pungkiri Gray juga menyukai. Gray sering mengoda dan sengaja membuat Natsu cemburu .

Loke Leo

Playboy dan Ketua dari klub satu ini mempunyai kemampuan melihat,mendapatkan visi,terkadang menjadi Medium bagi roh halus. Loke berhenti menjadi Playboy setelah bertemu dengan Lucy,sejak saat itu Loke menplokamirkan dirinya adalah pasangan Lucy membuat yang bersangkutan memberikan tamparan telak pada Loke. Loke mendukung Lucy dalam membentuk Klub Misteri ,bahkan saat Lucy dengan seenaknya mencantumkan namanya sebagai ketua di fomulir pendaftaran Klub. Selain itu Loke ternyata pencemburu dan posesif berat.

Zeref Black

Cowok yang punya obsesi terhadap Lucy ini,memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada Lucy. Sehari – harinya ia berada di perpustakaan bersama Lucy. Selain Lucy, Zeref juga berteman dengan Natsu.

* * *

**Aku akan usahain up date **

**Chapter 1 besok malam...**


	2. Case 1

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy tail.**

**Makasih buat **

* * *

Case 1

Lucy Heartfilia seorang gadis dengan rambut emas yang dikuncir sebelah sisi dan dihiasi pita biru,tengah merapikan seragamnya (A/N : Seragamnya sama seperti di Fairy Tail Ova 2)didepan cermin riasnya."Oi Luce,ayo kita berangkat"teriak seseorang dari depan apartemenya. "Oi otak api,jangan teriak – teriak di depan rumah orang," Sahut seseorang dengan suara yang hanya menghela nafas. _" Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah" pikir Lucy_.Lucy pun membuka jendela apartemennya. "Pagi Gray dan Natsu"Sapa Lucy dari jendela pada dua sahabat terbaiknya dari kecil yang berada di sepedanya masing – masing.

"Pagi Luce"Sapa Natsu.

"Pagi Lucy"Balas hanya tersenyum sebelum menghilang kedalam apartemennya dan dalam waktu 10 menit,Lucy sudah ada disebelah Natsu. "Natsu,bonceng aku ya"kata Lucy dengan wajah memelas."Tentu Lucy"jawab Natsu yang pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Huh,Lucy kenapa tidak bersamaku saja?"Tanya Gray.

"Aku tidak mau cepat mati Gray"jawab Lucy sambil melirik kearah tiang listrik,dimana Juvia Loxar sang penggemar dan penguntit Gray nomor satu berada.

"Apa maksudmu?"jawab Gray bingung.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum."Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang"Saran Lucy yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oi otak api,ayo kita balapan"Tantang hanya bisa menghela nafas."Oke,aku bersemangat"Seru Natsu."Tunggu dulu,Natsu membonceng aku itu tidak adil Gray"Kata Lucy.

"Gray-sama bisa menbonceng Juvia"Kata Juvia tiba – tiba.

Gray hanya bisa mengangguk."Siap Gray?" Tanya Natsu.

"Selalu"Jawab Gray.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengadu kecepatan mereka mengayuh sepeda dengan dua orang gadis dibelakang mereka. Saat mereka melewati sebuah rumah jepang dengan arsitektur kuno, Lucy melihat sepintas sesosok wanita berusia 40 tahunan mengenakan kimono putih menghilang kedalam rumah tersebut."NATSU,BERHENTI" teriak Lucy yang hanya melihat ke satu Lucy membuat Natsu mengerem mendadak."Ada apa Lucy?"Tanya Natsu sambil menoleh belakang. Lucy terpaku pada tempat dimana sosok itu muncul dan memang memiliki kelebihan bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu dan semacamnya. Bukan hanya Lucy,Natsu dan Gray juga memiliki kelebihan tersebut walaupun berbeda."Lucy,Lucy"panggil Natsu yang membuat lamunan Lucy buyar."Eh,Natsu"kata Lucy pelan.

"Ada apa Lucy?"Tanya Gray dari atas sepedanya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu"jawab Lucy sambil melihat ke arah rumah dimana sosok itu menghilang.

"Rumah keluarga Suzumiya?"kata Juvia pelan.

"Kau tahu,Juvia"Tanya Lucy

Juvia hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Lucy lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di sekolah"Saran Gray.

Lucy mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah. Selama di sisa perjalanan Lucy tidak berhenti memikirkan sosok itu,tatapan matanya yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy tidak berhenti memikirkanya.

Begitu sampai di Fairy Academy,Lucy langsung berlari mencari seseorang."Jellal, aku butuh bantuanmu"Pinta Lucy.

"Huh,Pagi Lucy"kata Jellal yang masih bingung.

"Jellal, aku butuh bantuanmu " Kata Lucy sekali lagi.

"Tentu,apa yang kamu butuhkan?"Tanya Jellal.

"Bisa kamu cari tahu tentang Rumah Keluarga Suzumiya dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. "Kata Lucy.

Jellal hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka laptopnya. "hubungi aku kalau kamu dapat sesuatu" kata Lucy sambil membuka handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo,Loke" kata Lucy begitu tersambung. "Halo tuan putri" balas Loke

"Loke,aku minta rapat di club misteri,nanti sehabis pulang sekolah"kata Lucy.

"Apa pun untukmu Putri" jawab Loke.

"Terima kasih,Loke"balas Lucy dan menutup handphonenya. Lucy pun menarik nafas lega dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

**Read and review**


	3. Case 2

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy tail **

**Buat Nadia: Jelall ada tapi pacaran ama Erza... Zeref dichapter ini keluar **

**Zeref X Lucy moments in this chapter**

**Kyaaaa 14 Review... makasih bagi yang udah review**

* * *

Case 2

Lucy Pov

Lucy duduk dibangku kelasnya,setelah menelepon Loke untuk meminta pertemuan sepulang sekolah nanti. "Pagi Lucy"sapa seseorang dari belakangnya. Lucy menengok ke belakang."Pagi Zeref"Balas Lucy.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan?"Tanya Zeref sambil mengamati wajah Lucy membuat yang bersangkutan malu.

"Teliti seperti biasa Zeref, kenapa kamu selalu tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan atau terjadi sesuatu senpai?" Puji Lucy.

"Kamu gampang dibaca"Jawab Zeref singkat."Jadi apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada bercerita wanita dengan memakai kimono putih kembali menampakan wujudnya,kali ini wanita itu tidak sendirian tapi bersama dengan seorang anak kecil dengan usia kira – kira 10 tahunan, sekujur tubuh anak kecil itu berlumuran darah..

Zeref Pov

Zeref menatap Lucy yang tiba – tiba terdiam. Zeref pun mengikuti tatapan Lucy. Ia pun melihat apa yang dilihat wanita dan seorang anak kecil yang kemudian menghilang."Lucy,Luc"panggil Zeref berusaha mendapatkan kembali perhatian gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Eh Maaf,senpai" kata Lucy lembut.

"Jangan minta maaf,aku lihat apa yang kamu lihat Lucy "Balas Zeref sambil tersenyum.

Lucy pun ikut tersenyum dan senyuman itu membuat jantung Zeref berdetak lebih pun berdiri."Mau mencari tahu bersama soal keluarga Suzumiya di perpustakaan?"ajak Zeref sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Oke"Jawab Lucy sambil mengandeng tangan Zeref.

Normal Pov

Sementara itu, Jelall mencari tahu tentang Keluarga Suzumiya di temani Erza,Sang kekasih. "Aku tidak tahu,kalau kamu tertarik dengan dunia misteri Jelall?"tanya Erza. Jelall hanya tertawa kecil."Aku hanya senang jika Lucy memintaku mencari informasi atau menghack komputer seseorang "Jelas Jelall. Jelall memang seorang hacker handal dengan nama samaran HeavenBlue(A/N:maap kalo nicknya aneh). Erza hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan tahu hubungan Lucy dan Jelall seperti kakak dan adik,begitu pula dengan dirinya dan Lucy,Ia juga menanggap Lucy seperti saudaranya.

"Erza,hubungi Lucy sekarang"Perintah Jelall dengan nada panik.

* * *

Misha Info

Misha : Kalo yang mau nanya sama Request di cerita ini dperbolehkan,Read and Review


	4. Case 3

**Case 3**

**Disclaimer:I'm not own fairy tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

Aku dan Zeref sedang berada diperpustakaan,mencari sejarah keluarga berdua dikelilingi buku – buku kuno,tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan satu pun sejarah mengenai keluarga Suzumiya.

"Huwa,kenapa tidak ada satu pun sejarah keluarga Suzumiya?" hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuanku yang seperti anak kecil."Sabar Lucy,ayo kita coba cari lagi"kata Zeref sambil mengelus – elus rambutku. Aku punya hanya senyum,_Zeref-senpai seperti kakakku sendiri seperti Gray kataku dalam hati._ Lamunanku buyar karena handphoneku bergetar di saku kemejaku. "Ya,Erza"kataku begitu aku menerima panggilan."Oke aku kesana,sekarang" lanjutku pada Erza.

"Ada apa Lucy?"tanya Zeref begitu aku menutup handphoneku."Jelal menemukan sesuatu,aku harus segera kesana"Jawabku singkat. "Boleh aku ikut ?" tanya Zeref. "Tentu saja,kamu juga perlu tahu tentang Suzumiya klan"jawab Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan Zeref membuat wajah yang bersangkutan bagaikan tomat . Kami pun meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju tempat Jelal dan Erza berada.

Loke Pov

Loke Leo adalah seorang playboy di Fairy Academy,itu dulu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Lucy dari Fairy Mystery Club atau yang biasa disingkat FMC ini sudah mengakui pada satu sekolah bahwa ia,Loke Leo tergila – gila pada Lucy Heartfilia gadis yang pertama kali menolaknya.

Hari ini perasaan sang mantan playboy sedang berbunga – pagi hari tadi,sang gadis pujaan Lucy Heartfilia meneleponnya walaupun hanya sekedar meminta rapat club. Loke berjalan di lorong sekolah denga hati riang dan bersiap mengoda atau lebih tepatnya merayu Lucy di kelas mereka. Saat Loke hampir melewati perpustakaan, Loke melihat Lucy dan Zeref keluar dari ruang perpustakaan bersama – sama dan berpegangan merasa darahnya mendidih walaupun begitu Loke memutuskan mengikuti mereka berdua.

* * *

Lucy Pov.

Aku dan Zeref menemui Erza dan Jelall diruangan club yang berada dilantai 2. "Hai,ada apa ?"sapaku begitu memasuki ruangan. "Ah kau ikut juga Zeref?"Tanya Jelall pada Zeref yang berdiri dibelakang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi ada info apa?"tanya Lucy tidak sabar,ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Secara keseluruhan tidak ada aneh hanya saja,Sejak tiga tahun lalu sudah ada 3 orang pelayan yang bekerja dirumah keluarga Suzumiya menghilang."Jelas Jelall.

Lucy hanya mengigit bibir."Siapa saja?"tanya Lucy berharap Jelall memiliki jawabannya. Jelall tersenyum sambil menyerahkan map pada Lucy.

Lucy membuka map yang diberikan Jelal padanya dan yang ada di map tersebut sama dengan roh yang dia lihat disekitar kediaman keluarga Suzumiya dan dikelas saat ia bersama gadis itu Megumi diberitakan menghilang sejak 15 April tahun lalu."Aku ingin memasuki keluarga Suzumiya"kata Lucy pelan. Erza hanya menghembuskan nafasnya."kita bisa melakukannya malam ini,Keluarga Suzumiya tinggal ditengah kota bukan di manor yang kamu bersama lain lewati"kata Erza.

Lucy melihat ke arah Zeref dan hanya mengganguk pertanda ia meyetujui rencana Lucy dan Erza."Dimana Loke?"tanya Jellal.

"Aku tidak tahu"jawab Lucy ruang club pintu terbuka,"Putri kau rindu padaku"Kata Loke sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Lucy."Hentikan Loke,kita memiliki masalah Loke"Jawab Lucy.

"Aku tahu,aku mendengarkan dari balik pintu"kata Loke sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dirapat nanti"saran dan yang lainnya setuju."Lebih baik kalian ke kelas"kata Zeref yang bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan club."Sampai Nanti"kata Lucy ramah.


	5. Case 4

Case 4

* * *

Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail.

Masih pada bingung soal kelas mereka'kan... sedikit informasi.

Lucy,Gray,Natsu,Juvia,Gajeel,Levy,Erza,Loke:Kelas 2 Sma

Zeref dan Jellal: 3 Sma

Romeo dan Wendy: 1 Sma.

So on the story.

* * *

16:00,Ruang Club Mystery.

Fairy Tail Club Mystery yang terdiri dari : Loke, Lucy,Natsu ,Gray ,Erza ,Jelall ,Gajeel ,Zeref ,Levy dan Juvia sudah berkumpul di ruang club. "Selamat Sore,Mari kita buka rapat hari ini, atas permintaan my Lovely angel Lucy"kata Loke membuka rapat sore itu.

"Sejak kapan Lucy punyamu Loke ?"tanya Natsu.

"Sejak kami bertemu"jawab Loke dengan latar belakang bunga mawar bermekaran.

"Hentikan basa – basinya,Loke "kata Lucy yang membuat Latar belakang bunga mawar di belakang Loke langsung layu sementara Loke sendiri duduk di pojok ruangan sambil mengatakan Lucy kejam dan hal semacam itu.

Lucy pun menjelaskan sedikit tentang keluarga Suzumiya dan tentang pelayan yang hilang."Jadi,malam ini kita masuk ke rumah keluarga Suzumiya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi"Kata Lucy selesai menerangkan.

"Hmm kita perlu rencana yang matang" komentar Erza.

"Aku setuju"balas Jellal.

"Kita bagi tugas saja"Usul Lucy.

"Ide yang bagus,bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang membagi tugas"kata Jelall.

Lucy tersenyum."Baik" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Levy dan Jellal, kalian berdua bisa mencari tahu tentang Sejarah keluarga Suzumiya" kata Lucy.

"Sip,aku akan mencari diperpustakaan atau di perpustakaan Nasional"kata Levy.

"Aku akan mencari tahu secara online dan mencari infomasi orang yang menghilang."kata Jelall.

Lucy mengangguk "Gray,aku,Zeref dan Natsu yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah Juvia,Gajeel,Loke dan Erza akan mengawasi di luar rumah."kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Aku setuju dengan rencanamu,Lucy"Jawab Erza sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Setelah kita tahu tugas masing – masing, kita berkumpul di gerbang sekolah jam 6 malam"kata Loke yang sudah kembali normal.

"Sekarang kita pulang rumah masing – masing dan jangan lupa bawa alat komunikasi masing – masing"kata Lucy. Levy bersama Jelall sering membuat alat – alat untuk membantu Lucy dan yang mereka karena sebagai ganti mereka tidak memiliki "kelebihan" jadi mereka membuat alat komunikasi agar mereka bisa memberikan informasi satu sama lain.

Lucy P.O.V, apartemen Lucy.

Sesampainya di kamar apartemennya,Lucy langsung melepaskan seragamnya dan 15 menit berlalu,Lucy pun keluar untuk mempersiapkan baju dan peralatan yang ia ia keluar dari kamar mandi,betapa terkejutnya Lucy mendapati kaca meja riasnya terdapat tulisan "Tolong" yang sepertinya ditulis dengan darah. Perlahan Lucy menyentuh tulisan itu. Saat Lucy menyentuh tulisan itu,Lucy mendapatkan wanita terikat,dikelilingi orang – orang berbaju putih membentuk dari lingkaran tersebut membawa belati dan mengangkat tangan untuk menusuknya dijantung wanita malang tersebut.

Lucy tersadar dengan nafas yang tidak mual dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Wajahnya pun mengambil handphonenya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Gray.

"Halo Gray, bisa kamu kesini ?"kata Lucy begitu Gray menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Tentu saja,ada apa Lucy?Suaramu terdengar aneh."balas Gray khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa,hanya saja ada yang harus kamu lihat"kata Lucy.

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang "jawab Gray menutup telepon.

Seusai Lucy menutup telepon ia pun,mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya dan memakainya dikamar mandi tanpa melihat ke arah kaca meja rias berada.

Gray POV.

Setelah Gray menutup telepon dari pun menaiki sepadanya dan menuju tempat Lucy dengan perasaan khawatir._"Pasti ada yang terjadi"pikir Gray._

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit,Gray mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat hingga membuatnya basah kuyup karena keringat. Gray mengetuk pintu Lucy."Ya sebentar"kata Lucy dari dalam kamar apartemen.

Lucy pun membuka pintu melihat wajah Lucy sangat pucat."Ada apa Lucy?"kata Gray yang langsung menarik Lucy dalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkannya. "Lihatlah sendiri"jawab Lucy yang masih ada dalam pelukan Gray.

Gray pun melihat tulisan yang dimaksud Lucy,setelah melepaskan gadis yang ada dipelukannya."Gray aku mendapat pengelihatan"kata Lucy lemah dan mulai menceritakan penglihatanya.

"Lucy kita bisa batalkan rencana malam ini,kalau kamu tidak kuat"kata Gray.

Lucy mengelengkan kepalanya."Tidak Gray,aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"kata Lucy dengan penuh hanya menghembuskan nafasnya._"Yup,itulah Lucy yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri pantang menyerah"pikir Gray. _

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita berangkat berani taruhan yang lain sudah menunggu."kata Gray.

Lucy pun menangguk."Lucy lebih baik aku membonceng kamu saja"kata Gray dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Lucy hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya dan menuruti kata – kata Gray.


	6. Chapter 6

maaf sebelumnya cerita ini gak ku lanjutin lagi... tapi kalo ada yang mau make idenya... pm aja


	7. Case 5

Chapter ini udh ada lama di kompi ... rencananya pgn bikin 400 kata tapi cuma kepikiran segini

Disclaimer: I'm not own Ft

Case 5

Suzumiya Manor

Natsu,Loke,Erza,Juvia,Gajeel,dan Zeref sudah menunggu kedatangan Lucy dan Gray. "Kenapa Lucy dan Gray lama sekali sih?"keluh Natsu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ,Lucy yang diboncengi Gray tiba."Maaf terlambat"kata Lucy.

"Hmm Lucy ada kejadian ya"tebak Zeref. Lucy hanya mengangguk."Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang"usul Gray yang langsung diiyakan oleh yang lain.

Didalam Suzumiya manor.

Gray,Natsu,Zeref dan Lucy memasuki manor Suzumiya dengan mudah . Karena Manor tersebut luas mereka memutuskan untuk membagi dua kelompok, Zeref dengan Gray mengambil jalur kiri sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu mengambil jalur kanan.

Lucy dan Natsu

"Natsu jangan jauh – jauh dari aku dong."keluh Lucy sambil berpegangan kemeja pada Natsu.

"Jangan takut Lucy'kan ada aku"kata Natsu dengan senyumannya yang khas itu membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Natsu dan Lucy berjalan jauh kedalam manor tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada 3 hantu wanita mengawasi mereka berdua dari belakang sambil tersenyum.


	8. case 6

Buat liwe900:makasih idenya munglin rada kupake dikit

Disclaimer :namaku Misha buka Hiro M

* * *

Case 6

Natsu dan Lucy.

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan melewati lorong – lorong panjang. "Hawa disini tidak enak"kata Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Lebih tepatnya aura di rumah ini terasa berat, Biasanya hawa seberat dan sekuat ini hanya jika ada ritual atau upacara"jelas Lucy sambil mengingat penjelasan dari buku diary ibunya.

"Maksudmu keluarga ini melakukan sesuatu?"kata pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai bertemu dengan sebuah pintu yang terkunci."Bagaimana kalau kita dobrak Lucy?" usul Natsu.

"Idiot kita cari jalan lain saja"jawab Lucy namun sebelum mereka berdua berbalik arah tiba – tiba saja pintu itu terbuka.

Zeref dan Gray.

Zeref dan Gray sudah melewati berkali – kali ruangan yang memiliki kunci sandi."Ini aneh hanya sebuah manor biasa sperti ini kenapa memiliki banyak kunci. " Kata Gray.

"Aku setuju seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Hawa tempat ini sangat gelap"kata Zeref. Tiba – tiba saja pintu di belakang mereka terbuka, "Gray dan Zeref-kun kenapa ada disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Sepertinya semua jalan disini menuju satu tempat"kata Zeref. "Lebih baik kita semua tetap bersama"usul Gray.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Zeref.

"Tidak ada hanya Lucy bilang sesuatu mengenai ritual."jawab Natsu. "ketika kami menuju kamar ini banyak pintu dengan sandi – sandi kuno"kata Gray. Zeref terdiam, berusaha mencerna tentang ritual yang tadi dikatakan Lucy.

"Zeref-kun ayo kita lanjutkan"ajak Lucy semantara Natsu memimpin didepan.

Erza,Juvia,dan Loke.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"tanya Loke. "Graaaaay-sama,Juvia ingin ikut"kata Juvia. "Kalian semua diam"perintah Erza membuat mereka berdua terdiam semanis kelinci.

Disaat keheningan itu pula,Loke merasakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat. "Ada apa Loke?" tanya Erza.

"Aneh, seperti ada yang mengintai kita dan dari yang aku rasakan mereka menyimpan sesuatu"kata Loke.

"Hmm sepertinya kita harus segera keluar dari sini,Juvia hubungi Natsu dan yang lainnya"kata Erza.

Natsu,Lucy,Zeref dan Gray.

Mereka berempat sekarang berdiri didepan sebuah pohon. Pohon besar terlilit tali tambang besar yang menandakan bahwa pohon itu keramat.

Dengan hati – hati Lucy menyentuh pohon itu seketika itu juga Lucy jatuh pingsan dan ditangkap oleh Natsu.

"Lucy hei ada apa dengan mu?"tanya Natsu yang berusaha membangunkan Lucy.

"Natsu lebih baik kita keluar dari tempat ini dan lagi sepertinya Zeref sudah menemukan sesuatu"Kata Gray yang melihat Zeref menemukan buku dibawah pohon.


End file.
